Picture Perfect
by rixietrixie91
Summary: Choices change everything in life, whether in school, in love, or in life. Robin had too many choices and not enough help, until Terra...
1. choice of names

okay guys this is my first fic!!! I am working on it for my own benefit too, meaning I will always be updating on my computer, it's up to your reviews to get each chapter updated. I would like to thank my bff leah zimmerman for helping me and listening to me blather on about it. Leah, it's finally here!!!

disclaimer: sadly, I own none of this except the plot and i copyright all my made-up characters.

ON WITH THE SHOW:

* * *

He sat on the sidewalk by his school shifting the grains of sand between his two fingers. His stomach grumbled. He patted it, "don't worry he'll be here soon and then I'll get some food." A boy joined him. He looked up. 

"Hey Mark, care to join me?" Mark slung his backpack off his shoulders and sat down next to the boy.

"Don't mind if I do." He smiled when it wasn't reciprocated he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Is everything okay Rich? You didn't seem yourself today in Chemistry class, you're normally driving Mr. Chamtra crazy, but today…" Rich wrapped his arms around his knees and mumbled "I'm fine." And when he realized his friend wasn't leaving so soon he added, "seriously I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." the sound of a car-horn stopped Mark from saying his response to Richard's abrupt comment. Mark got up and then hesitated looking at his sulking friend.

"You sure you're okay?" Rich looked up and faked his best smile

"Of course I'm alright. Seriously, go ahead I'll talk to Bruce. I'm sure he'll get it." Mark signaled the okay sign and ran to the car that awaited him. As it drove Rich started laughing to himself. 'Bruce would understand' his foot.

He looked around and didn't see anyone. He then headed towards the bus stop as he pulled the sweatshirt hood over his head. He didn't want anyone to recognize him as Bruce Wayne's ward. If anyone knew he was taking public transportation, they'd probably call him a limo. He hated that kind of attention. He sat down on the bus and tried to avoid anyone's glance. He needed to think about how he would talk to Bruce.

His life for the past couple of months sucked. Ever since he assumed the identity of robin, batman's "partner," life had become a lot more complicated. He had to balance crime-fighting and homework at the same time. At first he dealt with the responsibility, but then he noticed a major change in the way people looked at him. Richard snorted. What an image people must have had of him. I mean, Bruce Wayne's ward! He heard what the news reporters said about him. '_Richard Grayson, the young protégée of billionaire Bruce Wayne is a fine upstanding young gentleman. His black hair is always combed back neatly and his piercing green eyes show knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. He shows no sign of the awful tragedy that befell him at the young age of 14. Now only eight months later and he is as happy and pleasant as if he had never felt the pain of a loss as great as he did. Hard to believe this perfect-postured young man was once part of the famous circus act, the flying Graysons.'_

They knew nothing about him. This Richard was a figment of the press's imagination. Unfortunately that wasn't true. Richard existed, he was the perfect image of what Robin should be. Bruce never called him Robin, even when in costume, he was always Richard, and even his friends knew him as Richard. No one knew the truth. He wasn't Richard. Richard was the boy the news reporter had describes on the day of the interview. No he was Robin, a totally different person. His unruly black hair was everywhere and he hadn't combed it back since the reporter left. His green eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep (and a few drinks.) his eyes were also a nice shade of blood-red because of color contacts. Yeah, he should probably take those out before Bruce saw then and banned yet another thing from his life. He took out his lens case and popped the contacts out in a few seconds. He had become an expert at that, seeing as Bruce came to the school very unexpectedly at times. He was also so not the pleasant boy the reporter had described. He was sarcastic, cynical, a complete pessimist, and always talked back. His outlook on life was bleak. He wasn't really trying to be negative he was being realistic because most of his pessimism turned to reality. In a job like crime-fighting, your worst fears are realized. He was also slouching, another way he differed from "Richard." Bruce never met Robin. He'd seen him plenty of times, but he'd made sure to kill him before he actually became real. No, Bruce never acknowledged Robin to be real. Because in Bruce's mind Richard was the boy he had adopted as his own, and Robin was a one of the regular "punks" who are out there. Bruce would never, could never face reality. Robin didn't exist in Bruce's eyes. But in

The bus had just pulled to the stop between Flint and Grant, when Robin decided to look out his window. To his horror there was Bruce craning his neck looking for something, presumably Robin. Before Robin could look away Bruce turned his head towards the bus and did a double take. "Damn" thought Robin, Bruce's face didn't even flinch but it turned rock-hard. Robin knew that look he was really livid. Bruce then pulled the car in front of the bus and got out. Of course no one objected, this was Bruce Wayne. He walked onto the bus and did an angry march towards Robin. Robin pulled his head completely into the hood of his sweatshirt and put on his usual face when dealing with Bruce, cynicism. Bruce stopped right in front of Robin. Robin didn't even look up until Bruce pulled down his hood. Robin heard a collective gasp on the bus. "Here it comes" he thought. Bruce wrenched Robin's arm up and dragged him through the bus. Robin made himself as heavy as possible, but it was nothing for the amazing Bruce Wayne. As he passed the bus driver the guy muttered a feeble apology, something about if he had known. Bruce dragged Robin to the car and waited till the bus. Bruce dragged Robin to the car and waited till the bus. Bruce dragged Robin to the car and waited till the bus left and then turned to him with a glare that could kill. Robin wasn't scared, he had seen this face a thousand times. He stared back defiantly. Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't control himself, but he had to. He hadn't fallen before any villain before, even his parents' killer. He wasn't going to let some kid make him crack.

"Let's start with the first thing, what were you doing on that bus?"

"Trying, to get to the house." He said it in such a monotonous voice Bruce wanted to slap him right there.

"Don't I pick you up every day from school?"

"Yea."

"Why did you think I wouldn't come today?"

"I didn't."

"So why were you on the bus, if we established that you knew you could get home a lot easier by waiting another minute for me?"

"Because I… you wouldn't understand."

"I was a teenager once too, you know. Try me." Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. So did Bruce. Robin stared out the window appreciated the much-needed silence. The car pulled up to a red-light and someone caught Robin's attention. A girl was standing at the corner waving goodbye to two other girls as they crossed the street. The girl who caught Robin's eye was beautiful. She had her hair up in messy pigtails, tied by blue ribbons that fell down loosely by her ears. She had a few streaks of light blue in her beach-blonde hair. Her eyes were bright blue, like looking into an ocean, but right under her left she had a tattoo of a swirl. She had three piercing going up one ear all filled with studs, and her other ear had one graceful chandelier earring hanging form it. On her neck there was a thick leather choker and a dog tag. Her shirt was tied at the bottom in hillbilly style, but on her it worked. Her plaid skirt was as mini as they come. She wore long leather boots that showed off her beautiful legs but still leave anyone wanting more. She was perfect. Everything wanted and needed in the opposite sex. He was practically drooling until she stared right back at him. She cocked her head and winked at him. Even in this state he was able to give her one of his sexiest smiles. Bruce looked at him and then in the direction he was smiling at and screamed out the window, "keep moving young lady." The light then turned green and Bruce pressed his foot against the gas pedal. Robin looked at him with a look of sheer horror and anger. Bruce looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you were even interested in her. Robin it's girls like her that make you do things like you did today. Don't even think about it."

By this point they had pulled into the mansion garage and Bruce was walking out of the car. Alfred walked up and took Robin's schoolbag. Robin muttered a thank you and he was about to walk towards his room when an alarm rang. The three of them looked at each other. For the moment, Robin would have to put away his anger, they had work to do.

* * *

how was it guys? please review!! 


	2. choice of blows

here you go guys, second chappie, sorry it's so short but the next one is gonna be long trust me,

to all my reviewers:

mrs. hayden chritensen : thank you for your lovely comment, don't worship me this is my gift to you. rashi says...

terrarox: thank you i love this pairing as well

mara91: thanks mara, see you in school. did you study spanish?

i write sins: don't worry terra's not a goth, i don't think i could pull that off, you'll hear more aout her next chapter, i'm impressed you figure out it was her right away, not many ppl did.

disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot

* * *

When they got to the scene of the crime it had already been taken care of. It was a break in at a local private school. The feds seemed to have handled this on their own. For the first time ever Robin was upset not to get the chance to punch some bad guy in the gut. As they turned to leave Bruce whispered to him.

"Richard, you still haven't told me what's wrong. Don't think you can avoid the question forever. When we get to the cave, I expect you to tell me exactly why you went on that bus this afternoon." Robin gave no sign of hearing Bruce but he did cringe when Bruce used the name Richard. They entered the bat-mobile and Bruce programmed it to take them home. Then Bruce turned his attention to Robin. "Now, will you tell me what happened today or will I have to get the answer out of you?" Robin turned his head away and he heard Bruce sigh. He did that a lot lately. Robin didn't care. But Robin, again, had underestimated Bruce. Bruce turned to him again.

"Does it have anything to do with his paper I found in your bag all torn and crumpled? The midterm report that says you're failing history, chemistry, and Spanish." Bruce's voice had now escalated way beyond its usual point.

The bat mobile pulled into the secret entrance to the batcave but Bruce didn't look like he was going to leave so soon so Robin didn't move. Bruce glared at Robin, and Robin glared right back, he'd never backed down when it came to Bruce and he sure as hell wasn't going to back down now. Then Bruce got out of the bat mobile. Robin slumped in his seat, glad he had won that battle. Then his door got wrenched open and Bruce pulled him out of the car. Robin looked down, upset at himself for letting his guard down. Bruce shoved the papers at him.

"How the hell did this happen Dick?" Robin cringed. Dick. He hated that name. Who the heck came up with the idea that Dick was a good nickname for Richard. Whoever it was Robin could kill them because Bruce called him that whenever he was really mad at him. Bruce grabbed his arm and shook him a few times. "Answer me Richard, this isn't you, what happened?" Robin didn't have to answer because Bruce would in a second.

"So let me guess that when you and Mark were in your room, you were not, as I had earlier thought, studying were you?"

Robin looked up at him. "No, we were playing videogames." Bruce just looked at him astounded and then did the unthinkable. He punched Robin square in the jaw. Bruce put his clenched fist back at his side and started to breathe heavily. Robin's head was looking away and he slowly lifted his fingers to inspect the damage. Hi felt his bone and realize Bruce just broke his jaw!

Bruce looked at him apologetically and took a step forward. He offered his hand. He hadn't meant to punch the boy, but he just so angry with him. He was a selfish teenager he craved and fed on attention. He had even assumed the name Robin in front of the press. He had told the staff of the "Gotham Daily" his superhero name! The boy had no smarts.

"I'm sorry Richard I didn't-" Bruce was interrupted but a punch in his shoulder. The boy had hit him back! For the next ten minutes a sparring match begun between them. Robin was taking out his annoyance and frustration out on Bruce and Bruce was trying to teach Robin a lesson. Neither one was letting down his guard so fast. Bruce decided he had enough of Richard's punk-ass behavior, with one underhanded blow, Bruce kicked Robin way below the belt. Robin cringed and fell to the floor. Bruce regretted it immediately, but it was the only way to stop him. As Bruce walked out to leave Robin to his thoughts he screamed back

"And you're not going back to that school again."

* * *

dundundun... not much of a cliffhanger, yeah if any of you were thinking this, Bruce is not abusive in this fic, he just gets annoyed at Robin easily, this will be discussed soon enough, please review and tell me if i need and corrections, revisions, or what you think i should do witht he fic. i love any comments you have for me. 


	3. choice of schools

The next morning Robin woke up in his bed with no memory of how he got there. He sat up and felt a very large pain in his mouth. He reached up to feel it and remembered the events of the previous night. He realized Alfred must have brought him up here once he passed out. This reminded him that he probably wouldn't be able to walk strait either. Robin fumed thinking about that underhanded hit. Then Bruce's last words came back to him "_and you're not going back to that school again!" _Robin punched his pillow. How could Bruce do that to him? That school was the only fun part of his day. Who cared if he didn't get good grades? He'd get a tutor if he had to. Why did Bruce have to be such a prick about it? Then Robin realized something, it was impossible that Bruce, in the twelve hour period that Robin hadn't seen him in, found a school for Robin and had gotten him accepted. He was home free for a couple more days, and by then he would have a plan. Robin lay his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. A sharp knocking disturbed him from his thoughts. Alfred's head appeared in the door.

"Young master, you had better get ready, Master Bruce will be taking you to your new school in a half an hour." Robin groaned. How did Bruce do it? Did he find principal to sleep with? Robin laughed at that thought. Bruce was known to get what he wanted especially when the person controlling the decision was a woman. Robin got up sleepily and opened his closet door. He freaked at what he saw next. All his clothes had been replaced by school uniforms! He recognized the emblem on the uniform. They were from a school on the other side of Gotham. It was a private school where all the rich snobby kids went. How could Bruce do that to him?

Robin flew down the stairs as fast as he could. Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his usual latte, reading the paper, as though he was a normal father. Bruce looked up when Robin walked in and nodded at him.

"Latte? It's still warm." Bruce looked at Robin's uniform and smiled. "You look dashing. Aren't you excited?" Robin seethed.

"Excited? You expect me to be excited? I can't believe you, you switched my school overnight, to the worst **private** school ever, without letting me at least explain this to my friends and you want me to be excited?? And besides, you just called me dashing, lord only knows that means I look like a geek." Robin breathed heavily and watched as Bruce just sat there sipping his latte. Bruce's gaze shifted to the wall clock and he got up.

"Is it that time already? Well let's go, we have a meeting with your new principal." Robin grinded his teeth. He was sure he saw Bruce smirk on the ay out. What could he do? He had to get out of this place and if going to this school was the only way, then bring it on.

Bruce pulled the car into the parking lot and got out. He smiled as Robin got out.

"Don't gloat Bruce, this isn't going to last."

"Don't bet on it Dick, I have no intention of letting you get away with lower than a B average. If not, then not only won't you have any crime-time, but you'll be grounded to your room for a month." Robin looked at Bruce with a look that could kill. Bruce walked up to him and put his arm on his shoulder and pushed Robin to walk. As Robin tried to struggle Bruce whispered in his ear "remember, you're my son Richard and I am your father, but please don't make me look like an abusive one." Robin stopped struggling. As they walked up to the school Robin was more and more aware of how, even with the school uniform, he felt underdressed. Maybe it was his hair, the tangled black mess was being as uncooperative as Robin. He liked it. All the kids at this school just held the attitude of rich, snobby heirs and heiresses. He didn't like it. So they walked into the building. Robin was unimpressed, he had stopped villains in way bigger museums than this. They walked through the entrance hall and went to the left were a sign over the door said "administration." Robin walked behind Bruce into a huge office. A secretary with a blackberry clipped to her ear looked up. She smiled at Bruce and pushed a button on a big control panel. A young woman's head came into view on the screen.

"Yes? What is it Pam?" the woman snapped.

"Mr. Wayne is here to see you ma'am." The woman looked flustered and then said, in a much more soothing tone,

"Well please, let him in." The secretary smiled and showed the two to a door on the right.

"Go ahead." Bruce nodded and Robin voiced a small thank you as the two entered the office marked by a gold plaque as "Principal Nerkermen."


	4. choice of assistance

Okay guys, the next chapter is up to you. I want 5 reviews and then you may have another chapter, but no less than 5 reviews. Com'n this isn't that bad, is it? Even flames are welcome. any critisism, comments, corrections, or questions. please review! Leah thanks again. MWAH! love ya!

* * *

The principal's office was very much in tune with the rest of the school. It was ornate with a simplistic beauty. The principal was sitting on her desk in a very presumptuous pose. She winked at Bruce when he walked in but was taken aback when Robin trailed in behind him. Robin had to hold back a snicker. Of course Bruce could get him into a school so quickly. What a role model. Robin had to admit though, if she wasn't about to be his only source of venting, he would be interested too. Her hair was beach blonde and wavy. She wore a suit with a short skirt that accentuated all the right curves on her legs. Robin shook his head, this was his enemy. She was the only thing standing between him and going back to public school. Getting expelled was the only option. But was Bruce serious when he said that Robin wouldn't be able to fight as Robin? No way, right? Meanwhile Ms. Nerkerman had sat down and straightened her jacket.

"Mr. Wayne, I wasn't expecting you to bring your son." She smiled at Robin. He could tell it was completely fake. Bruce chuckled.

"I'm sorry Sara, I mean… Ms. Nerkerman, but I wanted him to hear exactly how tightly you run this fine establishment."

"Please call me Sara, all my students do."

"Alright then, Sara, please explain to my son what you so…thoroughly… explained to me last night." Robin snickered. Sara slammed her hand on the desk. Her demeanor totally changed. Robin gulped and Bruce crossed his arms in that, told-you-so manner.

"Sit up! Back strait, and chin up, I'm up here, not on the desk!" Sara barked orders and Robin obeyed. He felt like he was back in the circus, as the lion being tamed. This time it was Bruce's turn to chuckle. Robin held the uptight position as Sara walked around his chair. She then placed her hands on Robin's shoulders'. She slid her arms down his neck as Robin's face broke out into a smile. He could get used to this. She then took his head in her arms and cracked his neck. She walked in front of him and slapped his face. "You will never think another immoral thought about a woman like that again. Do you understand?" Robin nodded. And uncomfortable silences ensued. Then Bruce clapped.

"Thank you Sara, he has definitely learned his lesson. From now on the same manner of instruction will be used at home to ensure his good behavior. Now, as to the matter of a tutor?" Robin gasped.

"Bru- I mean dad, I can handle myself fine academically!"

"That's not what your transcripts show Mr. Wayne, and if you intend to be a part of this school you had better learn to respect your elders and their wishes." Robin bowed his head, not out of shame but because he couldn't look at Bruce's smirking face. Sara continued. "Mr. Wayne, I have processed your request of a tutor and I think I have just the girl." Both Robin and Bruce looked up. "Girl?!" they shouted. Bruce looked at Robin's eager face then back at Sara.

"Are you sure a girl is a good idea?"

"Don't worry Mr. Wayne, there's nothing she can't handle. She is my top student. On the honor roll two years running and has always been class president. She has a 4.0 GPA and takes several college classes. She also happens to be in 11th grade, just like your son. That way she'll know exactly what to teach him. Trust me, she is the best choice." Bruce smiled and nodded. Sara pushed a button on her desk. "Pam send her in," she said. Robin turned towards the door. It opened slowly. There, in the doorway, stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But at the same time on thought ran through Robin's mind.

'_There is no way I'm going to be tutored by a prep like that.'_


	5. choice of honors

Hey guys, here it is chapter five. Hope you enjoy!

thanks to LAYZ POTATO CHIPS: love ya girl

Pink cookie: thank you for commenting

and to eye of the eagle and forlorn medley here you go guys

* * *

Sara stood up. "Miss Sanders thank you for coming. I know you're taking AP biology now but I hope you can spare two minutes of your time." The girl nodded. Her hair was golden blonde and fell in front of her eyes when she bowed her head. She then turned towards Robin. She cocked her head.

"so this is the new student I'm supposed to escort?" she asked it with such innocence and sweetness she sounded like a child, but still the maturity in her voice overpowered that and she sounded like she meant business. Sara nodded. She got up and took Bruce by the arm.

"Terra meet Richard Wayne." Terra stuck out her hand, Robin didn't know what to do. Bruce muttered under his breath, "Shake it Richard." Robin did as he was told. She had a strong grip. Sara continued, "We discussed the logistics for tutoring and your payment for the job, earlier this morning. If there is nothing else to discuss..." She looked at Bruce and he nodded in conformation. "Terra, please show Mr. Wayne around while I show Mr. Wayne Senior our fine building." Terra smiled at her. Robin thought he was going to puke. She was such a suck-up it sickened him to think of how such a nice body could end up on such a thick head. Sara led Bruce out the door and Robin snickered. Terra gave him a glare that could give Bruce a run for his money. Terra walked out of the office with Robin right behind her. Bruce and Sara went off in one direction and Terra motioned for him to go the other way.

"Listen, I have to get back to my AP so I'll just show you the stuff on the way to the lab and then after, I can show you the rest of the school, okay?" she cocked her head sweetly. Robin was hypnotized, he nodded dumbly. Terra walked down a hallway and when Robin walked through the doorway we gasped. There were trophies of every shape size color and quality. "This is the hall of fame. All these trophies, medals and badges were won by students in this school. This side," she pointed to the right, "is where all the team trophies are. And this side is for all the single student medals." She paused to let Robin look. He grinned.

"So how many of these are yours?" She looked taken aback. She continued walking, so he said it louder "You heard me. How many did you win?" She walked further and then motioned to him to look at a particular display case. When he walked in front of it there was a huge picture of her staring right back at him. Under her face it said in gold letters "Terra." Robin looked at in awe. There were at least six writing medals, a trophy for chess champion, a trophy for highest math scores, two badges for honor roll, six badges for 4.0 GPA, two more trophies for an interstate spelling bee and three trophies for a national spelling bee. Besides this there were pictures of her with many influential people in the city, such as the mayor, the senator and the president. Robin was stunned. "Wow, you're more of a prep than I thought." He looked up and saw a shadow pass Terra's face. "I meant that in a good way." She glared at him "Listen, you're just not my type okay. If over-achieving is your thing, then go ahead but don't drag me down to geekdom with you." Terra snorted and continued to walk. He shook his head 'she's in denial.' They walked passed the trophies to a door marked "lab." Terra walked in, Robin followed. There was a class of about 45 kids staring at Robin. The teacher, who was obviously in the middle of her lesson, looked perturbed. Terra nodded in a respectful manner.

"I am so sorry, the principal needed me to escort the new student around." At this point the teacher looked at Robin.

"Yes, I was informed he would be joining us. Young Mister Wayne, would you kindly take a seat next to Terra? Your classmates are being deprived of the definition of Mitosis." Robin did just that. When Robin looked back at Terra, a shadow was on her face that made her emotions discernable. The teacher continued. "Mitosis is…" the bell rang at that exact moment. Robin would have to wait to find out what mitosis was. Terra took her books and walked out of the room. Robin guessed he should follow her. When she saw he was behind her, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said motioning for him to follow her, "I have a free period now. Let me give you a tour." Robin nodded. As she was about to walk on a blonde haired boy walked in front of her. He had a dopey grin on and Terra's face matched his.

"Hey babe," she giggled. Robin groaned, that was not the Terra he had seen a minute ago. She twirled one lock of her and bit her bottom lip seductively. "do you have that English report?" they boy questioned. She went into her locker and got out a few papers.

"Here you go hon, hope it's good enough." He winked and pecked her on the cheek. As he walked away she turned to face Robin, the smile completely gone.

"You know he's completely bogus right? He doesn't really like you." Robin smirked expecting her to get angry, but she just laughed.

"Come on kid, how stupid do you think I am? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Terra closed her locker and walked out of the building. 'Which one am I?' thought Robin. They both silently agreed to forgo the tour for today and instead head to Robin's house for a study session. They walked out of the building and turned the corner, and that's when Terra turned into Robin's perfect girl.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! I want five reviews to continue! 


	6. choice of questions

I am SO SORRY! I am acting like such a hypocrite by not updating sooner and now that I updated it's so short! siriously I'm sorry but I am in middle of midterms now so before midterms teachers feel you have to cram everything into two weeks. so annoying! anyway on with thank you's:

Forlorn Melody: as usual you're review inspired me, sorry for letting you down hope next time it's better

Sophia Bush: It's funny because I thought it was Brooke Davis who had once dated Luke Scott, but I don't know any Peytna oh and PEYTAN AND LUKE ARE OFFICIAL! they made out in school everyone knows now! mwaahahahahahhaahhahahaha

dragon of spirits: g'luck during testing week!

Pink Cookie: thank you so much! YOU ROCK AND ROLL!

fizzy-wizzy-pschyco: thank you so much loved the review

rebel + terrarox + crouching tiger + rawr: THANK YOU ALL!! MWAH!

all disclaimers apply

sorr it's so short!

* * *

Robin couldn't believe what just happened. He stared at Terra, not understanding how she was the same girl who shook hands with him in Sara's office. With one quick motion, her straight blonde was in a triple-pony (A/N: one on each side and one on the top, all tied together in the back.) with her ears revealed, he noticed she had three piercings going up her ear. She took out two studs and a pair of chandelier earrings from her pocket. Her button down shirt was tied, hillbilly style above her midriff. She took off her skirt to reveal a tight mini hidden under it. She took a cloth out of her bag and rubbed it on her hair, showing streaks of blue under what appeared to be blonde dye. Lastly she put her school shoes in her bags and pulled out long leather boots. She then sighed when she looked back at Robin. He was speechless. She curled her hair around her finger and raised an eyebrow.

"What, haven't you ever seen a punk before?" Robin gulped.

"Actually, I have seen a punk before. Specifically, I've seen you before, like this, I mean." She stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Yesterday, actually, you were at the bus stop, between 5th and 6th I was in a cherry black, Mazda Cx7." A look of understanding crossed her face. Then she burst out laughing. Robin thought it sounded like the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, but he didn't find what was so funny.

"That was you?" she blurted out. "So I guess you're not as preppy as I thought you were. I mean when I saw you yesterday with Bruce Wayne, I figured you were some punk who put graffiti on his mansion. I didn't even think you were the same kid when I walked into the office today." Robin was stunned. She had thought he was a prep? He had completely misjudged her. "So how did you end up with ol' Mr. Wayne? And what's with the get-up? You going to the country club?"

"This is the school uniform, why shouldn't I be wearing it?"

"Well, first off, no one has to wear it on their first day. Secondly please don't tell me you bring spare clothes to school? How can you sit around in that all day?" Robin wiped his suit jacket.

"I'm confused. The girl I saw yesterday at the bus stop, she was…you. Well, the you that you are now. But what about the girl in Sara's office? Who is that? Just some illusion, some…mask?" Robin was pissed. He couldn't believe her, she was a devil and an angel at the same time. That was impossible…right? Terra looked ashamed. She mentally kicked herself. He was just another thing to put on her transcript. Teach him the ropes, give him the answers and forget it. She was like a mercenary, going from one job to the next forgetting about all those in between. She only did it for the reward. None of her other "pupils" mattered, why should he? If that was true, then why was she embarrassed about hiding the truth? Why did she want to rewind the last couple of seconds and let him continue to believe that she was some saint? Why did he affect her like this? She didn't care. She'd shake it and get over it, she had bigger fish to fry. They continued walking in silence until they reached the corner and two men in all black stepped out from bushes on the side and started frisking them. Robin put up his hand.

"Guys, it's okay. She's with me." The taller of the two nodded.

"Pardon us, it's just procedure. The limo is waiting

"Oh! A limo, Dick you do have good taste." Terra walked to the limo and Robin grumbled.

* * *

please review! they keep me going like the energizer bunny! 


	7. Choice of advice

this is or you Leah, feel better

thanks for holding off the mobs!

* * *

As they drove through town Robin was still upset. While Terra played with the limo controls ("ha-ha, check it out, the partition goes uuuuup and dooooown") Robin continued to think about his current situation. He was kicked out of the only school he had actually started to make friends in, and sent to this ridiculous prep school where they had to wear ties on casual Fridays! At that thought Robin loosened his tie and took off his blazer. Now here he was being picked up by limo, as if that didn't send freak signals, and he had this punk/prep … girl as a personal reminder of how much he screwed up. Just great. It was times like these when he really wondered what it would be like to have a normal family.

"Excuse me, Dick?" Terra's sugary voice interrupted his daydream of family dinners in front of the TV yelling out the answers to Jeopardy. "Could you go up in front, I have to change before we get to wherever it is that you live." Robin huffed but lowered the partition and asked his driver to stop. He got out and went up front. He heard grunts and mumbles from the backseat and suddenly the partition was down and there sat preppy Terra again. How did she do that?

"Okay, Dick," robin grinded his teeth, "So here's how it's going to work. I've had to tutor about a hundred students just like you. They were transferred with a bad record and an even worse attitude. I don't care where you came from or what your sob story is. I just want you to ace a couple tests, get the hang of the school and get you out of my way okay? Good. So all you have to do is follow my leads, take my advice and don't fight anyone at school and you'll be fine."

"Isn't that how most tutors work?" Robin grinned, she was a little weird.

"Let's just say I do things differently." By this time, they had pulled up to Wayne Manor. Terra looked at Robin.

"Here's your first piece of "advice." Robin noted from her tone that he should probably follow the advice. "Bruce is waiting there, typical; he wants to know how your first day went. You'll earn points for just coming home in one piece." Robin grinned as he recalled the bus incident that got him in this mess in the first place. "so do as I tell you and we'll get into the house with as little pain as possible. Get out of the car and open my door. Do it nicely and gently, as if you actually cared. I'll get out and you will take your hand and place it on the small of my back, no lower or I will seriously kick your butt. Then you will walk up to Bruce and bow. Yeah, you heard me, bow. Form your waist. It'll basically guarantee you free passage at least up to your room, where we will "study" until dinner. Got it? Good, now go before he gets suspicious." Robin glanced out of the window and Bruce was indeed, looking at the limo with a cocked head.

Robin grumbled and got out of the limo he then opened the door and Terra whispered that he should smile or Bruce would know it was forced. Robin rolled his eyes in his head and put his hand on the small of Terra's back. They walked toward Bruce and after a moment's hesitation, Robin bowed from the waist. He looked up at Bruce and waited. Bruce nodded curtly at Robin and stepped aside without one question. Robin was started to seriously like this girl.

"Terra, you will make sure Richard is proficient in all his studies, won't you?" Terra turned and nodded,

"He'll know everything he needs to when I'm through with him." She then let Robin lead her to his room, where she would teach him everything he needed to know.


	8. Choice of Trust

This is dedicated to all my loyal fans, I hope a double-weekend update will get me back on your good side?

Oliver Wood- send Katie my love, and tell Leah she better get better because I had an awesome dream that I must tell her about

Pink Cookie and Illyria- thanks for waiting, hope you like this one

AC and MC - when is the new avatar coming on?? (play practice on Monday?)

* * *

"I think our best bet is if you show me your bedroom, we can "study" in their." Robin looked Terra up and down. He nodded. He still wasn't sure what this girl's angle was. She hummed quietly as Robin passed the large Dining Room, and made his way up the staircase. He had to walk up two flights of stairs. Terra was trying to keep her cool but Robin caught hr with her mouth agape at the Wayne family portrait of 1607. He smirked silently.

'_Newcomer,'_ he thought. They were all the same. They all gaped and gawked at the paintings and architecture. They said words like "modernistic" and "temperate" who even knew what the heck that meant? Then they would stroke the mahogany wood banisters like it was a family pet, exactly like Terra was doing right now. Then they would ooh and aah at all the oriental carpeting. And then they would admire the windows in the halls, and the pieces of antique furnishings and then they would stop. They would stop because they had now reached the one part of the mansion that had no history or culture within 300 yards of it. Robin's room. Terra stopped and stared t the plain wood door. Bruce had originally given him one of the ancient rooms. Robin had declined. At the time, he just didn't want to be around some old junk after just having lost his parents. Now, he appreciated his younger self's intuition. His was the only room he could escape to from life with Bruce.

Terra gave Robin a look as he leaned in and turned the brass door handle. Inside was exactly what Terra pictured. It was a plain, four walls, no poster, bedroom. A small closet filled with suit jackets and school uniforms. She knew it, he was no different, he was under Bruce Wayne's foot whether he admitted it or not. He was just another wannabe. The boy in the car was as much as a façade as the girl in the office was.

Robin walked into his room and freaked. This was not his room. This was NOT his room. WHERE WAS HIS ROOM!?!? Where were all his posters and furnishings? His walls were bare with no traces of anything having been there before. His walls showed no signs of the graffiti he painted up there or the holes in the walls from his birdarang practices that he told people were dart holes. His bed had no markings on it, even his favorite linen was stripped down to basic white. His closet was as bare as it was that morning but now he suit jackets made it even worse. He sat down on his bed and jumped back up. That wasn't his mattress. His mattress had an indent where slept and never moved. It was flat and comfortable. This thing was hard and had springs and felt all wrong. All his drawers were empty, all his dressers clear and his bookshelves held only school-approved material. Even his family albums were gone.

"Son of a …" Robin shook his head and cursed mentally. Terra looked up at him.

"What's wrong Richard?" she needed to get his studies over with so she could go home, this little breakdown was not welcome.

"This isn't my room.' She smirked

"You don't know which one of these is your room?"

"Of course I do, this is my room but all my stuff…it's all gone. Bruce must have cleaned it out when I was at school. He threatened all the time but I never thought he would actually strip my room." At that second Alfred walked passed the room. "Al?" Robin called out. Alfred turned around and looked at Robin intently.

"Yes master Robin?" Robin gestured to his room.

"What did Bruce do?" Alfred looked around and chuckled. Robin couldn't believe he was being so Bruce-like until he said.

"You might want to recall the events of last night, after your fight with Master Bruce." He nodded at Terra and left. Robin shook his head. What was he talking about? Robin couldn't remember anything form last night. Where had he been? Did he do this to his room? But, why? Then it hit him all at once. After the fight Robin had been so mad he drank a half a bottle of Bruce's prized French Bordeaux. Then he had run up to his room and in such a scare of what Bruce might do to his room he had hidden all his stuff.

"The closet!" he cried out a second later.

"Richard, there's nothing in your closet other than your suits and uniforms." Terra could not figure this kid out. Robin walked to his closet and turned to Terra.

"You think your transformation was something, watch this." Robin bent down to the floor, picked up a loose floor-board and pushed a button hidden under the panel. The wall behind his closet began to shift aside. There behind what was the back of his closet was all his stuff. His mattress rolled up in a corner, next to his black linen. All his books and games and albums were covered by his posters of various bands and sayings.

Terra walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a puzzle, kid, but I think I could learn to like you. She smiled at him and pulled down her shirt to reveal a tattoo of R.O.A.M's logo. They were Robin's all-time favorite band, he had about eight posters. Their lead guitarist was his idol. Terra smirked and sat down on the bed.

"So, you ready to learn what I can teach you, rocker-boy?"

* * *

so? did you think Bruce was that mean? i do have a hilarious picture if a drunk Robin trying to roll up his matress...

REVIEW


	9. Choice of Change

Terra helped Robin put all his stuff back and Robin invited her to sit down on his bed.

"So," Robin said coyly, "you're not really a prep….are you?" Terra shook her head and laughed. Robin handed her a bottle of Pepsi. "Well then, what's your angle?" He sat down next to her and looked at her intently. "Why do you suck up to people like Nerkerman and Bruce, when you're so clearly not what they think?" Terra eyed him, there was definitely more to this boy then met the eye. He was pretty similar to her. And he wasn't the wannabe punks she met all the time. There was something real about him, something rebellious but just enough that he wanted to be himself. He was okay.

"You want to know the truth? Fine, then get me some pop-tarts and you have yourself a bedtime story." Robin went to the mini-fridge and took out some pop-tarts.

"So." Terra started as she bit into a chocolate pop-tart. Robin couldn't help but admire how well-poised she was even as she chewed. Not a crumb fell onto her shirt. She was perfect! He then realized what he had just thought and slapped himself mentally. He shook his head and Terra gave him a weird look, but continued.

"I guess it all started when I was a little kid. When I was younger, my dad used to get drunk all the time. He'd always hit me and my mom and my little brother, Adrian. One day my mom just packed us up and we left. Ever since then we never really stayed in one place for very long. At first, I tried to make friends, I was a little precocious and I would try really hard to get to no anyone that looked remotely "friend-worthy." That never seemed to work out well because either I would stalk a kid, and never actually meet her because we'd move before I said a word, or I would make a great friend, and move and then never talk to her again. So one day, I asked my mother how she had so many people to talk to on the phone when we moved. How did she make so amny friends that called her all the time? So she told me that in the adult-world, when you had a job, you got people called clients, and they always called because you eitherowed them something or they either owed you something. Truthfully it was probably a dumb way to explain it to a kid but my mom was never the smartest woman. So from then on I decided that instead of friends I was going to be a grown-up and have "clients." I would help people out but they would owe me one. That way when I moved from city to city I would accumulate favors everywhere I went, so that if one day I was in trouble, I could call the person up and they'd owe me one. Obviously, as I got older I realized my immaturity. If I was alone for a night, I couldn't call up a teenage kid and remind him of when I lent him my crayons in Kindergarten and expect to get shelter at his house for the night. But, the principle just stuck, so I don't make friends, I make favors. The bigger the people the better the favor. Like Nerkerman, she got me hooked up to the best college in the state, I'm getting out of here, and all I had to do was be a little preppy school-girl for seven hours a day. So I set up a tutoring policy. Whenever anyone in the school needs help in school-work, they go to Sara, she comes to me, instant favor points. I know all the tricks, all the back-doors, all the cheats. I am as they say "the perfect spy." So, that's really it." She then considered him for a minute. "I really don't know why I just told you that." She said "You better not tell a soul!" she punched Robin on the arm. He laughed but looked at her seriously.

"Your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone" he said it so solemnly that Terra let out a laugh.

"Don't make a big deal about it, I trust you." And she smiled back at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes but then he looked at her and said

"We've been in here for a bout an hour and Bruce is going to expect me to have learnt the entire language of French by now." Terra shook her head and smirked. She bent down to her schoolbag and pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"Usually, I actually tutor kids, like tell them the back ways of how to pass a subject. But you're different. I think I can trust you with this" she handed him the booklet. "it's my personal creation, yes you may bask in my glory. It is a list of every teacher and every way you could possibly suck-up to them. And anything that you shouldn't do is in there too. It then has the answer key to every test in the school being given this year. Being a tutor, I get access to this kind of stuff. So, just read it, memorize it, live by it, and you should do just fine as far as Bruce sees. But I'm going to have to be a bitch to you when we're in front of him, he kind of expects it. He's a bit of jerk isn't he?" she quirked her head to the side. Robin nodded and smirked. He was still digesting all of it, and it was a lot. She had just told him all about herself, and all he wanted was a simple explanation.

She was different, there was something simply amazing about her and Robin couldn't help but love her. She was so pretty and sincere and he felt his heart pounding in rage when she spoke about her father. He felt like he had a new cause to protect Gotham. It was almost as though she had reminded him of all the innocence in the world. All the people who got hurt by the bad guys. All the people he once swore he would protect. Somewhere along the way his vengeance for his parents left him and all he was left with was a vendetta against Bruce. Now he couldn't remember why. Why had he forgotten his cause, his reason, his fighting spirit? Why had he allowed himself to forget the innocent people who needed his protection? Why had he forgotten Robin's cause, and reminded himself only of Richard? With resolve he told himself that he wouldn't anymore. That was the reason he loved the mask of Robin. Behind it he was no longer Richard, prep school boy, or Richard, poor little orphan. He wasn't Richard, Bruce Wayne's ward. No he became Robin, defender of all that was right. All the poor people out there, all their hopes and dreams of a better life; that was what his mask was made of.

He stood up and turned to her. He held out his hand and she took it. She blushed as he pulled her up and handed her her schoolbag. They were inches from each other when he whispered to her.

"Here, and thank you, for everything." He would go no further than that. He had so much more to thank her for than for just the story and the 'tutoring.' She had given him his resolve back. He would never really forget that. He wouldn't advance on her, although he did want to, and she too. But, he couldn't; not yet. She was too much to him now for him to blow it all on hormonal urges. And all that would to was more trouble anyway. He was a new man.

He opened his door and she walked in front of him. He noticed the way she smelled of strawberries and mint. It was refreshing. They smiled at each other a lot as they walked down the corridor. He walked her down the stairs and to the door.

He held the handle, stared at her for a moment, and then opened the door. She turned and said "thank you Richard, your cooperation was incredible." He held the door at its edge and said "No, thank you, it was an eye-opener, I never knew history could be so fascinating." He put enough emotion into the sentence to make her understand he meant more than that. She waved coyly and walked away, leaving him breathless and at the same time, full of life. He closed the door, leaned against it and sighed, she had given him his choice back, his choice to serve and protect.


	10. Choice of Freedom

This is for all my devoted fans! Especially Leah.

* * *

Robin had changed; and everyone noticed. After Terra left, Robin walked into the study and asked Bruce how his day was. Bruce eyed him suspiciously, but he saw nothing wrong. Robin then sat down next to him and started to read. When Bruce asked him what nonsense he was reading now, Robin replied that it was a study guide the Terra had left for him; and he was reading it! Bruce stared for a full two minutes. What was this boy up to? Robin was reading the pages so intently, nodding to a blind audience. He was reading and turning pages, and turning back pages and rereading.

Robin, on the other hand, could not be more impressed. She had literally covered everything. Every teacher and every loophole. For example; Robin's English teacher was under F for Franco. There he found all his stats and information. He was a Capricorn, had 2 daughters and used to be a marine. One should never mention eminent domain in front of him or he would never forget it. His personal life is off limits to the public, but questions about his high school days are a must. He can get on hour long tangents about his days in high school.

Robin was ecstatic. He read the whole thing straight right before dinner. He memorized every fat. People always said that was his strong suit. He was good at remembering facts. That's why when he paid attention in class he always aced every test. Rbn closed the pamphlet. He looked up and saw Alfred giving him an odd look as he announced that dinner was ready. Robin usually hated dinner. He loved the food, of ocurse. Alfred was the best cook ever. But he hated having to be with Bruce in the same room for long periods of time. Tonight, however, was different. Tonight Robin sat at the table with his best manners. He knew what he had to do. Terra was right; it was like Bruce expected harsh punishment for Robin. Robin knew it, and so did everyone around him. That's why people were so afraid to be his friends; they thought Bruce wanted people to only be harsh with him.

Maybe, Robin thought, if Bruce saw that he was behaving and being good, he would let Terra stay, maybe he would even let Robin say Terra was his friend, and not just his tutor. Maybe…even more? Robin dared to hope, and so he sat, he sat calmly and quietly. He asked Bruce how work was, and answered questions about his first day at school. Alfred made an awesome dinner of beef ravioli and mashed potatoes. Robin ate everything. Even though robin loved Alfred's cooking, he usually picked at the food at the table and then asked Alfred t bring some up to his room later when he was really hungry. After the meal Bruce suggested a game of chess casually, and Robin, to the shock of Bruce, Alfred, and himself, agreed. They set up a game in the study and robi beat Bruce with an amazing trap. He and Bruce had laughed and even joked a little bit, before saying their goodnights when Robin started to yawn too frequently for Alfred's liking.

School the next day was amazing. He met Terra in the morning and shared a quick smile with her before casting a fake sneer just in case anyone was watching. She had to hold in her laughter. Robin walked away and went to all his classes. He skipped the ones he could get away with skipping, sometimes meeting Terra at a prearranged destination. His first three classes of each day were English with Franco, Social Studies with a batty old hag named Petunia, and Science, physics, with a small little man named Chang. Then it was lunch. Robin had a school map but Terra had given him a map of where everyone sat in the dining hall. He knew he table where she sat was with the school preps a.k.a. the suck-ups. He was assumed to sit at the new kids table until he made a label for himself. But he had obviously sent his reputation ahead of him, because as soon as he had gotten his lunch, a group of guys he'd seen around the halls called him over. He walked towards them, recognizing the table they sat at as "rocker boys" from Terra's map. He gladly sat with them. He looked over to the table where Terra had pointed out that she would be sitting, the preps, and gave her a look before sitting down. He had a nice lunch, the guys discussed punk-rock subgenres and he stuck his two cents in but mainly kept quiet. He was accepted.

After school Robin went to the corner of the block to wait for Terra as he had planned. A whole group of her friends passed Robin and looked disdainfully at him. Terra was with them. She went until the next corner when she stopped and turned back to him shouting to her friends.

"I'm sure I just left it by my locker, I'll catch up with you guys later." Her friends moved on and she stayed with Robin. When they were completely out of sight, Robin called his car.

"We should probably come up with a new excuse, or your friends might wonder why you keep leaving your stuff at school." Robin smirked at Terra. She hit him lightly on the arm. They pulled up to the house and went through the same routine with Bruce as the previous day. They went straight up to Robin's room and eased up. Robin went to his chair and Terra lay on the floor next to him.

Robin tried to make conversation. It was really easy with terra. He felt like he was talking to one of the boys he used to hang out with at school. At the same time she had so many random quirks that he could only assume went with the fact that she was a girl. She smiled when she talked and when he spoke she showed signs of listening. She'd nod and say "yeah" at the right parts. She kind of reminded him of his mom. Bruce just stared at Robin when he spoke as though he was analyzing him. Even when they had fun he could never shake the feeling that Bruce was always judging him. Alfred was great to vent to but he could never tell him about trivial things.

They started talking about school and about Robin's view on all the teachers. They both thought that Mr. Barrett, their chemistry teacher, kind of looked like an owl with a hairpiece. They also both thought he was on something. Then they moved onto what bands they both liked. She was more Emo and he was more Rock. They talked about everything. Finally when they had discussed all their likes and dislikes (she hated tuna and he loved it when it rained) they both stopped and Robin decided to ask the question that had been bothering him.

"What are your brother and mother like?" Terra shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to tell me…" he said, but he was disappointed that he couldn't know. Terra looked up at him and then gazed at her hands.

"My family isn't the same anymore. All this moving has made a huge split in my family. Plus, I sometimes…" she stopped and sighed. "We get into fights a lot. Basically my mother and brother don't live here. They support me but we couldn't be in the same place as each other. My brother is in Boston at some boarding school or another. My mom supports us both but we haven't known where she was for a while. That's why I never bring people home. I live alone." She turned to see what Robin would look like. She was afraid he would think she was weird or call the police on her. In stead he had a huge grin spread out on his face.

"That is so cool! You get to live by yourself, with no one telling you what to do? You are so lucky." He stared at her in awe.

"It's not all fun and games; sometimes I wish I had my brother with me. I hate being alone all the time." She sounded morose. Robin wanted to say that he would crash any time but he figured it wasn't the right time.

They in stead continued discussing the pros and cons of living on your own, until Terra said she had to head off.

From then on nothing was off topic. They spoke about everything under the sun. They even started to have "tutor sessions" at the "library." Or they started going to burger bars to hang out at. Robin wasn't even worried about Bruce sending someone to tail him because he trusted Terra so well.

A couple months later Terra was sitting on Robin's bed laughing about some joke robin had told her. She was clutching her sides and laughing really hard. Robin was leaning against his headboard and was watching her. Her hair was strewn across the bed and his legs; she was resting her head on his thigh. She was making a tinkling when she laughed. Robin thought it sounded like wind chimes on a perfect spring day.

He had been having a lot of thoughts lately. He had noticed a week before that her lips were the perfect shade of pink. She also pursed them whenever he made a crack at her taste in books. She was a fantasy lover all the way. The way she described the mythical lands and beasts that she visited in her books, it made Robin almost forget that he had sworn off Fantasy.

This did not mean that Terra wasn't thinking her own lovely thoughts. When Robin would talk about Bruce, his eyes got a fire in them that scared her. At the same time she secretly wished he talked about her the same way. She loved when he got passionate about something; he would get so serious that it made her laugh. She hated to admit it, and she ever would openly, but she was falling for him.

"Why do you think Batman and Robin wear those weird get-ups?" Terra asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Robin said shifting a little.

"I mean the tights, the capes and the masks. I will never get it. If they go around saving the world and I mean, everyone loves them, why hide who you are?" She was staring right at Robin when she said this and he got really nervous. Did she know something? Did she finally pick up on his nickname being the same as the Boy Wonder's? "Why not get the credit they deserve, what's there to hide?

"Maybe they're protecting themselves from the bad guys. You know, protecting their identities so their loved ones aren't targeted." Robin suddenly had a horrible image of the Joker peering into his bedroom taking aim at Terra with a gun and…

"You really think they have loved ones? If I knew my boyfriend went around parading in tights all night?"

"Maybe they don't tell they're girlfriends who they are."

"But that's more secrets, and more lies. No guy would do that to a girl. I mean no straight guy would ever do that. Hey! You think they're gay?"

"WHAT? No! No, Robin and Batman aren't gay. Robin's probably the straightest guy ever." Robin said with conviction.

"How would you know? Besides, it's really the mask that catches me. I mean it annoys me that they can just walk around with masks and everyone's fine with it. However, we normal people have to show or true colours all the time. We have no mask to hide behind. People are always saying "be true to yourself," but what about our town heroes? They have "secret identities" to hide behind all the time. They never have to face reality."

"Everyone has to face reality eventually." Terra picked herself up and looked at Robin.

"Yeah, well if I ever met Batman or Robin I would look them in the eyes." She was staring straight at Robin now. "And I would say, 'that's it, no more secrets' and I would rip off their mask." Robin touched his eyes were his mask usually lay, that would probably hurt. Then he looked up and saw that Terra was right in front of him and every other thought left his mind. "They must be gay," she said as she leaned towards him "because it's probably really hard to kiss with a mask." At the word kiss she leaned in and waited. Robin couldn't take it; he met her lips and kissed her. All the fears he had a moment ago about his identity being in jeopardy were gone. His mind was filled with only _Terra_. All her thoughts on masks and identities were gone and she was left with the one reality that was _Robin_.

Bruce decided to check up on Robin, just this once, to make sure they were both okay.

Oooooh! CLIFFHANGER!!

Review and I'll update sooooooooooooooooon!


	11. Choice of Moments

WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! I'm so so so so so super sorry to all my fans who allowed their anger to fester an boil inside of them (Meet the Robinsons, anyone?) anyway, here it is so you can't kill me, because then I won't update again. but just in case that's not good enough of a reason, I will apologize in every language I know. English- I'm sorry!, Spanish-estoy apesadumbrado, French- Je suis desole, Japanese- gomenasai, Hebrew- Slicha, German - Es tut mir leid (haha, that was from an online translator, I don't actually know German) good enough?

here ya go, have a new chapter...

* * *

Robin had always had an impeccable memory

Robin always found it odd that things happened to him at the most inappropriate of times. During his parents' funeral, he found himself with the mad urge to laugh. When his sister Eva had been sent to an orphanage in California, the first thing he did was go to the library and read. Even now, as he leaned towards Terra, instead of being in the moment, he flashed back to the most random of childhood memories…

When Robin was 10 months old, he said his first word. He was on a walk with his family in Central Park. His mother had been wearing an old scarf wrapped tightly around her. She clung to her jacket and heaved a sigh, and when she did she could see her breath. It was the last day of fall and they were taking advantage of the cool, but clear weather. Her feet crunched on the dry fallen leaves that were on the ground. She walked in a sort of skip-walk and she looked back at her husband as she did so. He gave her a grin and laughed. His brown curly hair was hidden under a misshapen knit hat. He too wore a light jacket and corduroy pants. He was humming a soft tune to himself and occasionally mumbled words. He was a slightly eccentric man, but that went well with this job in the circus. A little boy of about five years was skipping along next to the adults. He had his mother's straight hair, but his father's ashen shade. His eyes were brown like that of both his parents. He was skipping to a tune that only he knew, as most children often do. Robin himself was in his father's arms, taking a small nap. He was wrapped in a bright red and yellow blanket, and his little head was poking through. He had tufts of black hair sticking up in all angles. His lashes were long and curled, almost too beautiful for a boy. They were the most picture perfect family.

Suddenly Robin's little eyes popped open. He stared up at his father and without so much as a whimper, giggled and said "Ddddd." Robin's father looked down at him and said with his deep sweet voice,

"That's right Rich, say it for me 'daddy' come on, 'daddy." Mr. Grayson tickled Robin under the chin, exciting more giggles from the little boy. Mrs. Grayson turned to look at her husband and son.

"Stop that already." She said in mock annoyance, with her hands on her hips and her head cocked slightly to the left. "You know he's going to say 'mama' first, anyway." Mr. Grayson shook his head. Since Robin was up now and slightly fidgety, the Graysons stopped their walk and found a nice spot on the grass to eat. Robin was now sitting in Mrs. Grayson's lap, being fed some berries by his brother. Robin smiled contently, with red juice dribbling down his chin. That was when it happened. A little blue jay hopped near the Graysons and chirped curiously. Mrs. Grayson looked at her son and said "What's that Rich? A birdy? A blue jay? Yeah?" Robin just stared at the bird, the way it walked and chirped. The way its feathers fluttered from a breeze. Suddenly it flew off without any warning. Robin pointed and said "fwy away buwrdee, fwy away."

When Robin was 3 and a half, they brought elephants into the circus act. Robin was playing jacks outside with his brother and suddenly the ground began to shake. The jacks started scattering and Robin thought it was an earthquake, and Jake did too. Mr. Grayson came outside and said, "Do you boys hear that? They're bringing in our new opening act today. Let's go have a look." So he took Robin by the hand and Jake followed. They came to the entrance of the camping grounds and there stood two massive elephants. Robin got really scared. The elephant turned its head and gave a mighty trumpet blow. Robin started to cry. Jake stood in front of him, like a good big brother should. The elephant stopped trumpeting, but Robin kept on crying because he was so scared. Suddenly Jake took his hand and dragged towards the beasts. Robin tried to pull away but Jake kept on pulling him. They stopped within three feet of the animals and Jake turned to Robin.

"Do you really think I'm going to let anything hurt you?" Robin shook his head. "That's right, so come on, suck it up and let's go meet the new guys." So Robin sniffed and nodded. Jake took his hand once more and led him to where a few people were gathered around the elephant's huge ear. Jake motioned for him to touch it. "It's alright, kiddo, he won't do anything to you." So Robin cautiously stepped up to the grey ear and poked it with his little finger. Nothing happened. Robin was so relieved he touched it again. Again, nothing happened. So Robin sniffled, and made his bravest face and stroke the ear. The elephant made no sign that he felt Robin. Robin poked and prodded and stroked, and still the elephant stayed put. Robin was feeling very brave. He got a devilish smile, and before anyone could say anything (because that look was known by now to cause trouble) Robin gave a mighty tug on the elephant's ear. The elephant turned his head; Robin fell over and started to cry once more.

At age five, Robin became the middle child. His mother gave birth to a baby girl one night in June. Robin was so proud of being a big brother he could hardly wait to meet her. His mom stayed at the hospital for two days before she came back. His dad had gone to get her and Jake and Robin were waiting anxiously for their new sibling. Jake was 9 and a half so he had made Eva a beautiful card, and even swindled the clown out of a few balloons. Robin wasn't old enough to do arts and crafts alone. Let alone swindle. He felt a little ashamed that he had no present for his new sister, even though Jake said he could give her the balloons.

Finally after waiting for forty minutes, A car pulled up on the side of the road, out came Robin's dad, then their mom…. and no one else. Mom and Dad walked up to the two boys and Jake was jumping up and down. Mom bent down and gave him a kiss, and he gave her the card. She oohed and aahed and said it would be Eva's first birthday card. Then Mom bent down to kiss Robin. She saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Rich? Aren't you glad to meet Eva?" Mrs. Grayson was worried that maybe he was having trouble with the idea of sharing parents even more. Maybe he didn't like the idea of a girl in the family, Robin had never been good around girls. Robin just looked at her and said, "You were away for two days, Daddy said you were going to bring us home a sister, but all you brought were blankets." Robin then gestured to the little pink lump in his mother's hands. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson chuckled. They walked into their home and towards the crib that had been decorated for the new arrival. Mrs. Grayson gently placed down the pile of blanket and then motioned for Robin to approach. Robin leaned over the side of the crib and looked in. Under the mass of blankets, there was a little tuft of jet black hair, just like his. He slowly pulled the blanket back, and there was a tiny little head, no bigger than Robin's hand. There were two eyes that were closed, but fluttering, with the same eyelashes that Robin had as a baby. A tiny little pink nose kept snuffling at the cold air in the room. Robin put his hand on the baby's back and suddenly she woke up with a start and grabbed Robin's hand.

"Be careful, Rich, remember she can't protect herself yet. You have to be careful around her, especially her head." Robin nodded. That moment was when Robin vowed to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Robin and his siblings were all home-schooled. Even though it was hard because of their crazy schedule, their parents insisted that this one thing be constant. So every day at four, Jake would walk Robin and Eva (when she was old enough) to Mr. Freeman. He wasn't part of the circus; no one really knew how he gotten into the circus but he helped around with the sets, and the acts. He always had good advice and he seemed to be the smartest man, at least he was to Robin. He had started to teach when Jake was old enough and he just continued with all the other kids. He was never strict with any of the kids, and since was Robin was a quick learner, he never got into trouble.

There was another boy who was a year older than Eva, his name was Tommy. Tommy always got into fights with the other kids. He also used to argue a lot with Mr. Freeman, and a lot of them time, he bit off more than he could chew. He had tried picking a fight with Jake who was about 8 years older than him, and twice his size. In general, he was just a bad kid. He took a few classes with Eva and usually caused a lot of trouble, especially if it was Robin's turn to pick her up, as opposed to Jake's. One time as Robin was waiting for Eva to finish her reading lessons, he heard Eva yelping.

"Let go! Stop it! My mommy made my haiwr speshull today! Ow! Stop it!" At first Robin thought she was reading a play or something, but the he realized she should have been done by now and so he ran into the tent. There was Tommy laughing and pulling Eva's little braids. Eva, in her defense, was trying to bite his arm, with little success. Robin got in there and quickly pulled Tommy off of his little sister. Tommy fell back and Eva ran behind Robin. Tommy got up and snickered. He made a face at Eva and made to leave. Robin looked at him and felt anger boil up inside of him. He turned and drew his arm back. His hand connected with Tommy's mouth and he felt his skin break. Suddenly Robin was being dragged backwards by a pair of rough hands. Mr. Freeman was pulling Robin away as Tommy staggered to his feet. Robin looked and saw a nice bruise, and some blood trickling down Tommy's cheek. Tommy swore at Robin, but he ran away pretty fast. Of course Robin was scolded when he got home. And later that day he went to Tommy's tent and apologized. He really did feel sorry; he never meant to hurt him, that much. However, sometimes, right before he went to bed, Robin would remember the thrill of the punch. How good he felt for hurting someone who deserved it, and how the feel of skin breaking under his own fist, didn't bother him as much as it should have.

Robin's parents had started training him at a young age. He had always been good with his balance, and he was one of the most nimble kids of his age. When he was about three, they started him off, teaching him to swing form the trapeze, how to walk on a balance beam. Of course, like everything else in his life, Robin picked up on these quickly. Soon enough he joined the act, only making small appearances, but enough to draw attention.

When it came to costumes for the circus, Madame Holga covered everyone, literally. She had fabrics of all colours and patterns. For the Flying Graysons, it had always been green, red and yellow. When the Graysons brought in "little Rich" to be fitted, Holga decided to try something different.

"Now, I heff tried to mekk a costyume like yhors. Choweva! Leetle boy means leetle cloze. So I change the costyume, and make it like a leetle bird.' Robin had the same colours, but instead of the yellow on the chest, with green shoulders and red tights, he had red on the chest and yellow and green were thrown around. He even got a cool cape!

"leetle Robin vill do great sinks vun day." Commented Holga as she was watching Robin twirl around in his new cape. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson were so proud. From then on whenever Robin would do well at something, they would always say "leetle Robin is doing great sinks." It sort of became a family joke. After a while though, the name Robin just stuck, it became his stage name, and eventually his nickname. The only people who still called him Rich were his parents when they were mad and his sister when she was happy.

When Robin was about 13 the Circus came to a place called Gotham City. They came like they always did, setting up tent on the outskirts of town and starting to practice. A few local kids always came to watch. Robin loved it when they did, because he got to meet a lot of new people that way. Sometimes he would show off, especially when there were girls watching, but mostly he just liked to pay with kids his age.

The show was called for 8:30, with the Flying Graysons up at 10:00. Robin had gone to watch the show in the back of the tent, while his parents got ready. He had a small appearance because of all the homework he had, but, for the first time, Robin would be on the tightrope. He had always been really good at it; there was just not enough time to fit it into the act. Robin was sitting, watching the ringmaster come out in his usual flamboyant manner, when he heard hushed voices behind him.

"I don't have the money yet, I need more time."

"More time? Boss Zucco has been plenty generous with time. I am running out of patience." Robin heard an audible gulp. Although he was trying to hide himself, because he obviously was not supposed to be hearing this, his natural instincts told him to try and get closer to at least see the two men. Robin shuffled behind one of the curtains separating him from this conversation. Robin peeked behind the curtain and had to hold back a gasp. There was Mr. Haley, the circus owner. He was wearing his usual pinstripe grey suit with the blue shirt underneath. It's what he always wore to opening acts. Who he was talking to, however, was what scared Robin. He had seen this man's face on several wanted posters in Gotham. He was Tony Zucco, a mob thug in Gotham.

"Listen to me Haley. If I don't get what I want, I become a very unhappy man, and you do not want me to be unhappy." Suddenly Robin heard the crowd cheering as the ringmaster's voice was heard.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaadies and Geeeentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, please put your hands together for the thrills, chills and spills of the amaaaaaaaaazing Flyiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Graysooooooooooons!" More screams and cheers were heard.

"That's my cue, Haley. I might have my own show for you, to prove what happens when I don't get what I want." Robin got out of the way just in time for Zucco to come walking passed him snickering. Before Robin could even wonder what had happened he remembered that he had to be on the platform in time for his debut. Robin ran up the flights of steps leading to his platform. He heard yells and screams and smiled as he thought of all the kids who were probably awed by the show. As he got up the last flight of stairs, he heard screams that didn't sound like the usual joyful ones he heard. Could something have gone wrong? Robin ran to the platform and looked onto the scene, just as his parents, and Jake who was part of the act, plummeted to their deaths…

Robin did think of the strangest things at the worst times. However, as his lips skimmed Terra's, his mind went blank. As he kissed her, he thought of nothing but her. His hands wove through her silky hair and cupped the back of her head. His other hand held her hand. She too ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned forward slightly and felt her lips part open in surprise. He grabbed this opportunity and kissed her more passionately. All he felt was complete joy. His mind was so blank that he didn't even register a slight ringing in his ears. The ringing got louder and he realized that it wasn't from the daze of kissing her; it was form the sensory alarm, meaning Bruce was probably at his door right then.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! (i know oyu hate me for another cliffhanger that leaves you in basically in the same spot as I left you last chapter. Well blame One Tree Hill, their stupid season finale gave me crazy ideas.)


	12. Freedom to Choose

This is the part where I should be ducking from all the tomatoes you're aiming at my head, isn't it? Yeah well, I won't. I will take all your anger in stride. *gets hit in the head with a shoe* Okay come on! Who threw that? Not very nice...

Okay, basically check my profile for dets. but I basically had HUGE (and I mean...the size of Alaska? Texas? Russia?) writer's block, and then I got this sweet review from Red Fire Divine (major shout-out to you!), and it kind of snapped me out of it. It took a while, but here you go. I hope this chapter at least makes you all happy...sorta...

* * *

Bruce hesitated at the doorknob for one second. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Richard really had changed for the better. Sometimes all it took was one friend, the right kind of friend to turn someone around. However just to be sure, he stormed in. The door burst open and he stood in the doorway to survey the scene. Robin was panting slightly, his face inches away from Terra's. His whole body was facing her, except his face which was looking up at Bruce. Terra was looking at her feet. She looked scared, but she picked her head up and stared at Bruce straight on. Bruce marched into the room without a word, and grabbed Terra's arm, with some force, and pulled her to her feet.

"I think it's obvious enough to say that you are dismissed." Terra winced slightly as Bruce raised his voice on the last word. Robin stood up quickly.

"Let go of her!" Bruce held his grip on Terra's arm, even though Robin tried to pry him off. He fixed Robin with a glare that he only reserved for the worst of the villains they faced. Robin backed down an inch.

"I will deal with you in a minute." Bruce continued to pull Terra by her arm. She grunted in pain. Robin chased after them as Bruce led her out of the room.

"Please, Mr. Wayne, if you could just-"

"Bruce! Let go of her, she didn't do any-"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Bruce turned around to look at Robin. He was so angry, but more than that, and only because Robin knew him so well did he see it, deep down, there was disappointment in Bruce's eyes. Robin shrugged it off. Bruce was always disappointed, for one thing or another. Bruce turned to Terra and shoved her arm down. She stumbled. "You are no longer welcome in this house, or anywhere near it. I should have seen through your charade the entire time. Well you know what, young lady; this is not a family you can buy in to with romance. You may have played Richard, but you won't get by me. You leave now, and I may decide not to call the cops." Robin looked horrified, not just for the fact that Bruce called them a family. Some family they were, they could give the Osbourne's a run for the title of most dysfunctional. But, what was he going on about? Terra wasn't trying to get into anything. She was amazing, and Robin wanted her there. She was the only one who understood. Robin shook his head.

"Bruce, she wasn't playing anyone. She and I are together, okay?"

"Together? You two? Richard, the only reason she stuck around this long, was because I paid her to. She wants nothing to do with you, but she went further than planned." At that Bruce glared down at Terra, who looked away pointedly. Robin looked up at Bruce.

"Planned? Bruce! Listen to yourself! You're talking like she's some government spy on your pay roll; she's just been helping me with school. We got close, and I am entitled to a love life. I started it all, anyway. She did nothing wrong!" Robin practically laughed. The idea that Terra and Bruce would be on the same side of anything was laughable. Then he looked at Terra, expecting a huge grin on her face. The same eye roll that she had whenever Bruce turned his back, as if to say _who does he think he is? Batman?_ Terra's face, however, was anything but grinning. She was looking down, at her shoes, and she had her face set, the way it looked when she talked about her family. Like she didn't want to reveal something, something that was right on the surface. Usually Robin would put his hand on hers, and she'd talk it out with him. Looking at her hair, falling to hide her guilty face, Robin didn't think that was going to work.

"Terra," Robin tried to chuckle, but it sounded like a nervous cough "What is he going on about? He's not really saying that-"

'He's telling the truth." She said softly. Terra picked her head up, her eyes swimming with tears. For the first time Robin didn't know what to say to her. He felt like she was his other half, but all Robin felt now was cold. He felt as if his blood was freezing in his veins, and his skin was turning to stone. "It was the plan from the beginning," She continued "we were going to get you to feel comfortable around me, enough for you to tell me why you're really acting the way you do around Bruce. I was going to be his eyes and ears." Robin shook his head. He didn't believe her. This was some ploy; Bruce blackmailed her so she would make Robin want nothing to do with her.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't really betray me like that. No, we had something. You wouldn't do that. Terra, what's really going-"

"I was his first kiss!" Terra turned to Bruce. "He told me so. He never kissed a girl before." Bruce turned to Robin smirking.

"So the famous playboy Richard Wayne, is nothing but a fake?" But Robin couldn't hear him. He was staring at Terra who had a look on her face. A look of 'I told you'. She had betrayed his secret. It wasn't the biggest one he had told her, but it was pretty big nonetheless. She'd just said it out loud. She really was on his side.

"Terra." Robin said her name in a broken voice, and regret and pain flashed in Terra's eyes. But then they blanked. She was hiding something, but apparently that was how it worked with her. "How could…how could you?" Bruce pointed at the door.

"I think you should go. Now." Terra nodded dazedly. She stumbled backwards, looking at Robin. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes read pain and hurt and betrayal. Terra wanted to comfort him so much. To let him vent, and yell. But he didn't yell, he didn't do anything, but stare at her with that face, the one that broke her more than anything else could.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and ran out of the house. Robin couldn't move. He could do nothing but stare after her retreating form. He felt cold, all-over, like he was slowly falling into a bottomless ocean. Bruce interrupted Robin's decent into the cold abyss with a hard hand on the shoulder.

"Don't think you've gotten out of anything. What the hell were you thinking?! You kissed her? You actually thought I wouldn't find out? Forget the fact that Terra would have come to me. You didn't think I took all your stuff down, just because I wanted you to have exercise when putting it back p, did you? I thought I trained you better Rich. I had surveillance devices all over that room. Frankly, I'm amazed you didn't find out sooner." It was this that broke Robin's shock.

"You did WHAT?!" Robin pulled away from Bruce. Tears were stinging the corners of his eyes. He was angry, and he couldn't bring himself to see Terra as the one who was at fault. He couldn't blame her for any of it, because somewhere deep down, he knew she was loyal to him. He didn't know why, but something or someone made her pretend to betray him. In his mind it all came down to Bruce. Bruce took a step towards Robin.

"Don't get all angry now Rich, there'll be no need for the theatrics. I had every right. You live under my roof, you live with my rules. I was right to be suspicious of you, wasn't I?" Robin seriously couldn't believe what he was hearing. First Terra, now this, nothing was making sense anymore. Robin's thoughts were mixing up, swirling in his head like a mad tornado of emotion. He heard a buzzing in his ears, and nothing was coming through. Bruce was talking about something, but all Robin could hear was Terra's voice. Over and over in his head "I'm sorry." So she did feel guilty. Robin knew there was something going on. Maybe Bruce found out about Terra's way of life, and he threatened to turn her to child services. Or something like that, because there was no other way Terra would do this. Even though a part of Robin's mind was telling him that the Terra he knew was all an act. That nothing he knew was real. He didn't know what he should believe anymore or not.

Then a voice filtered through the buzzing. "I have every right to know what my son-" Robin looked up at Bruce.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON! My father died. In a horrible accident that was ALL YOUR FAULT!" Robin seethed. Bruce looked at him flashes of shock and fury crossing his face.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Bruce. You don't own or me, and you can't control me. Not anymore."

"Richard…" Robin snapped.

"That's it. No more. You are through controlling me Bruce Wayne. At one point we worked well, we were a team and I even looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But I'm my own person Bruce. And that person? His name isn't Richard. Richard doesn't exist. He's a boy built on false hopes and dreams for me. My name is Robin, it's what my parents, my real parents, and my siblings called me. It's what my friends call me. No one but you, and your group, call me Richard. That's because everyone else knows who I am. No one else looks at me with disappointment. You're the only one. Most people think I turned out okay. A bit rebellious, but good all the same. Just you, _dad_, you're the one who looks at me like a failure, as if I could do better. Well you know what? No more! You've always said I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm making one right now. I'm leaving. For good!" and with that Robin flung from Bruce, down the hall, and into his room. He pulled his bags out from the back closet they were in. He fingered the worn and tattered black bag. He remembered the last time he'd used them, when he first came to Wayne Manor. When he was newly broken, and he was just looking for some sort of support. He realized things hadn't changed much. Robin grabbed a bunch of clothes, tossed them in the bag, and zipped it up. He then pressed the button to go to the Bat-cave. Robin ran through the cavern, and picked up his Robin suit, and his favourite weapons; his bo staff, the batarangs, and a few sonic explosives. Robin went back upstairs. He had his bag in hand, and his suit on, He put his mask in place. He would later notice how just when he shed the mask of Richard, he put on the new mask of Robin. The irony escaped him when he was running on adrenaline and anger. As he approached the hallway, Robin tensed for a fight, maybe some resistance, but the hall was empty. Robin was surprised to find he was slightly disappointed. He had at the very least, hoping for a little fight to take the edge off. But no one was there, or on the staircase that he had just seen Terra run down several minutes before. Robin realized that this was probably the craziest day he had ever had, but it was all a long time coming. He had wanted to kiss Terra since the moment he met her. No matter how close they got, he still felt like she was holding back on him about something, and all this time his feelings against Bruce grew and grew, until it all came out in the last hour. Robin reached the door, and hesitated for a moment, was no one going to stop him?

"Master Robin, where are you going?" Robin smiled to himself; Alfred. Robin turned to tell Alfred everything. Then a voice came from the small sitting room off of the main lobby.

"Let him go Alfred" So that was his goo bye, then? So be it. Robin looked at Alfred, smirked, and said "See you around Al." He then turned around, and walked out of the mansion. He didn't look back, not even once, but he could swear he felt a part of himself stay behind. Only a little part, the neat, well-behaved, stay-in-a-box, part of himself. The part that took orders from adults that didn't know better. The part that had been holding him back all these years. Robin referred to that part of himself, fondly, as Richard, and it was no longer with him.

* * *

Did you like it? I did. Especially because i hadn't seen Terra's little tryst with Bruce until after I wrote it. Funny how that happens. Don't worry though, it's all gonna be okay. So now we're going into canon, so it's gonna be a bit easier to write. A bit.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! They make my day happier, and since I stayed up until 6:51am for this, the least you can do is hit that button down there and review. Any Suggestions, Coments, or what you'd like to see more/less of all greatly appreciated. I missed you guys!!


	13. Fresh start pt1

Hey loyal readers and all the rest. 2 in one week, I hope you appreciate it. Thanks to my 3 reviewers from last chapter. You know who you are, and you rock. Red Fire Devine this is really for you.  


* * *

Robin woke up with a start. He heard a noise outside, and he wasn't in the mood of company. Robin stayed silent for a minute, and listened. It was flapping, probably wings. As if in confirmation, a bat flew over Robin's head, and gripped to the stone a few feet above his head. Unlike Bruce, Robin didn't mind bats, but this one was eerie. It was just staring at him, and after the day he had, he didn't need to remember another bat that used to stare at him in a pretty similar way. Robin decided he might as well get up if he wasn't getting any more sleep. Robin had been on the run for a week now, and things had been getting desperate. Robin chucked his old clothes as soon as he could. With his new name he had made a vow to himself. He was Robin now, and forever. He was the boy people could count on. The one people would turn to when they needed help. This, however, was harder than he thought. He had no way of knowing where or when trouble was happening. He didn't have anything, and in Gotham he was known as Batman's sidekick, so he had no way of hiding out. So he decided to head out, and start somewhere new. Which led him to living in a cave. With bats. Just like old times.

The only real connection Robin had to any of the other heroes was a circular walkie-talkie they all exchanged once, a long time ago. Robin ept it with him at all times. So it was on that early morning, looking at the sunrise from a cave mouth, that Robin heard the beeping coming from his bag. Robin didn't know what it was at first, until he remembered the device. He ran to his bag and picked it up. The screen read "Channel 3 calling" that was Speedy.

"Hello?" Static crackled for a minute, and then a clear voice came on.

"Robin! My man!" Robin smirked.

"Hey dude, I thought this thing was for emergencies only."

"How is you living alone in a cave not considered an emergency?" Robin winced. So they all knew. He wondered, briefly, what Bruce thought of him now. If any point had even been made by his departure.

"It's not a permanent deal, it's just until I find my own city, my own place to crash."

"Yeah, I heard you were finally out of the Bat's shadow. Glad to hear it. Welcome to the life of a solo hero." Again Robin winced. Speedy didn't usually bring up the fact that he had once been a sidekick to the great Green Arrow. It was a brief partnership, but Robin was thankful, because it allowed him to meet Speedy. Problems arose between the famous playboy and his young experimenting wad, and so the duo split.

"Speedy, cut to the chase, why did you call me, other than to offer congratulations?" There was a brief pause, and then.

"I figured you may want the company. It can get lonely in the beginning." Robin stopped. He hadn't expected that, but he figured it made sense. After Speedy and Green Arrow broke up, no one talked to Speedy. It wasn't a conscious decision, but it just seemed pointless. That was back when Robin still felt the honor of being a hero. Even a sidekick. Not anymore.

"Thanks Speedy. You know I never meant to just shut you out after-"

"I know. I've heard it before, and at first I was pissed, but I get it now. I remember the feeling of believing in loyalty and honor. It was a good feeling. Strong. But it leaves, quicker than you'd imagine." Robin nodded.

"Yeah. So when were you going to keep me company?"

"Well, I was thinking that I had an extra bed in my place. Not sure if you're okay with a roommate, but I figure I gotta be better than old Bruce-"

"Dude! You serious? When can I come?" Robin could practically hear the grin.

"Anytime, bro."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Then, down that hallway is the bathroom and laundry room." Speedy gestured. He then put his hands in his pants' pockets. Robin grinned.

"It's awesome, man. Thanks for letting me crash. I swear it will only be for a little bit. I'm going to set up my own gig soon enough." Speedy nodded.

"As long as you need." Speedy walked towards the kitchen, obviously allowing Robin some space. Robin went to his room. Speedy place was actually pretty big; 3 bedrooms, and a kitchen and a living space. It was the kind of place Robin could see raising a family in. What? Where did that come from? Robin shook his head. Ever since the Terra issue, his mind had been swarming with images of her. What they could have had. She was on his mind from when he woke up until he went to sleep. Throughout his dreams, she floated in and out. In the peaceful dreams, she was smiling and laughing. They were a happy normal couple. No crime-fighting, no Bruce interrupting them. Just happiness and bliss. In the bad dreams, the more common ones, she turned into a monster. She would smile at him with a fang-filled mouth, or tie him up and torture him. He just couldn't get over the idea of her betrayal. It made no sense. She had seemed so open with him, so vulnerable. He guessed she could have been acting, but it just didn't seem possible. No one was that good. Something was up with the whole thing and he intended to find out what it was. He'd never be able to move on if his past kept him tied down. Robin unpacked his few things, and sat on the bed, when his door opened.

"How would you like to go out?"

* * *

I know it's short, and it wasn't supposed to be. I know how this is going to end, but I am so tired right now. I can't finish, I need to just go to sleep. But this was to show you the direction I was thinking of. If you hate it? tell me that you want me to get to canon already (because if you didn;t know that's where this is heading. Yeah it's time for script manipulation, baby!!) If you love it and want me to drag it out, tell me that too. I'm sort of going through a funk, I know where I need to go, just not sure how to get there. UGH!! Readers. Help. I need some serious cheering up. I am getting all depressed. I'm leaving home so soon!!! :(

I'm going to try and finish this up either tomorrow or Friday. Review please, it will make my day just that much brighter.


End file.
